The Fastest Digger
by hyugatenten
Summary: Abigail got sent to CGL. No big deal, right? Wrong. She didn't do anything bad, she got sent for a reason. A dark, unclear secret that no one will see. That's what she thought.
1. Hi Abigail!

The Fastest Digger? Intro: Abigail got sent the CGL. Not a big deal, right? Wrong. She didn't do anything wrong, she got sent for a reason. A dark, unclear secret that no one will see. That's what she thought.  
  
Chapter One: Abigail sat in a nice, clean bus that wavered around, trying not to hit the holes that were like fish in a small lake. Unlike the other people, she wasn't handcuffed. She had long wavy hair that stopped dead at her waist. She was obviously Japanese, though she denies it. She sighed. Was this the right thing? Has to be. This is the only way.  
  
"We're here. And remember why you're here. You're lucky to be accepted." The guard said as she stepped off the bus. Abigail looked into his eyes. She could read minds and project images into them. She could tell that he was hot (like the sun hot). She smirked and followed the guard to a cabin, ignoring the boys that stared at her mouth wide. She always got this attention because she knew that to every boy in the world she was a pure sight of beauty.  
  
"Look at her. She's hot. I hope she's in my tent. I'm going to have fun with her." Abigail heard as she strode with the guard. At last she reached the cabin. "Abigail Hiss...Hiss...Abigail?" asked a man behind a table, looking at her file. Abigail looked up (she's not short, she was looking down).  
  
"I'm Mr. Sir. From now until you're released, you will address me as Mr. Sir. Now please follow me." Mr. Sir stood up and walked towards the Warden's cabin.  
  
"First rule here. Do not upset the Warden. Got that?" Abigail nodded. "Good. Now because the Warden understands girl's taste of fashion, she requests that you wear this." Mr. Sir gave her two colourful jumpsuits, stylish boots and fashionable gloves. Abigail looked annoyed. "Do I dress in front of you or do I just change because these are the only clothes I'm wearing now." Abigail requested quietly. Mr. Sir turned around.  
  
Mr. Sir's P.O.V Once I turned around I heard a quiet click. "You can look now." I turned around to see her dressed. "How can you change so fast?" She shrugged. I got annoyed and quickly got Pendanski. I wanted this girl out of here before I lost my nerve.  
  
Normal P.O.V. A man with a cowboy hat stepped in. "Hello. My name is Mr. Pendanski. I will be your councillor. Please follow me to D-tent." Abigail followed the man to a tent with a letter D on it. There was a boy with frizzy hair on one of the cots. He was staring at the ceiling. Then he stared at Abigail. She raised one eyebrow and stepped to the side. As like on que, all the other boys came in and trampled Mr. Pendanski. They were so busy talking, they didn't notice Abigail. They sat on their cots, leaving one empty. It was right beside the frizzy haired boy, which was on the other side of the tent. She walked to the empty cot and sat down. Everyone looked at her. Mr. Pendanski stood up and said: "Everyone, this is Abigail. Make her feel like home."  
  
"A girl." Said a boy with dirty glasses.  
  
"I thought this was a boy camp." Said another boy.  
  
"Abigail, this is Jose, Theodore, Rex, Alan, Ricky and Zero." Mr. Pendanski said.  
  
"NO, mom, it's Armpit, Squid, Zigzag and Magnet. Mom's right with Zero, and I'm X-ray." X-ray said, pointing to everyone he named.  
  
"They call me mom. I use everybody's original names, and they use nicknames. Every body knows Zero is stupid, because there is nothing going in his head of his. Boys, be nice or it's straight to the Warden with you!" And he left.  
  
"Want me to show you around?" Asked X-ray. Abigail looked at him really hard. She thought of a picture and forced it into his eyes.  
  
X-ray's P.O.V. I was looking into her eyes and before I knew it I saw this anaconda going straight at me. I took a step backwards and tripped over my own cot. The anaconda was still coming at me. I screamed.( AN: no offence people who like X-ray. But he deserved it the pervert.)  
  
Normal P.O.V. When X-ray screamed, almost everyone excluding Abigail and Zero went to help him. Abigail looked into his eyes and withdrew the image. X-ray stopped screaming and was looking around, trying to find the anaconda. (Ok! Now for the Japanese stuff. Words between – are Japanese phrases. I will be using some Japanese words.)  
  
-What did you do? - asked Zero (that's right! Zero knows Japanese and speaks it!) Abigail looked at him and smirked. She forced the same picture into his eyes. He gave a yelp and toppled off his cot. Then the dinner bell rang and Abigail withdrew her image. -You can send images? – Zero asked.  
  
-Yep and if you piss me off you will see scarier images. So you're Zero? –  
  
-Yea. You want me to call you Abigail? –  
  
-Jigoku no! It's stupid. –  
  
-So why did you send the anaconda into X-ray's eyes? –  
  
-Because he is a big baka. –  
  
-You sure? –  
  
-You're hen.-  
  
"Hello? What language are you speaking? This is America, we often speak English." X-ray said.  
  
-Urusai you big hentai! You're nothing but a baka! –  
  
Zero fell over laughing. "Whatever." X-ray said, got his food and sat at the D table. Abigail and Zero did the same.  
  
"So what were you saying?" asked Magnet.  
  
Zero and Abigail were silent.  
  
"Ok, so Abigail, what are you in for?" Asked Armpit. Again she was silent.  
  
"Well Abigail, since you didn't dig today, how about giving your bread to someone who did?" X-ray asked, reaching over to grab Abigail's bread. She glared at him, thought of a picture and forced it into his eyes. X-ray fell over yelling Mr. Sir's name and that there was a yellow spotted lizard on top of his face. Everyone was laughing at him. Abigail withdrew her picture. She stood up, dumped her "food" and went back to camp.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`@_@~`~`~`~`~`~`~` YAY! I finished this chapter. DID YOU KNOW HOW LONG THIS IS??? It's like, six pages! It's freaky! Hey have anyone see Kim Possible: A Sitch In Time? It's ssssssssooooooooo good! I love it! Yea... ... ... OMG! I FORGOT TO DO THE DISCLAIMER! Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Abigail and a couple of more people I will add in later. SAVED! Next chapter maybe not coming soon. ... ... ............ ...................... ............................... ..................................... .......................................... ..................................... ............................... ........................ ............ ... ... OK! I'll work on it as soon as possible. Jeesh. G~O~O~D~B~Y~E~ 


	2. Nicknames

Hihi! It's me with another chapter!  
  
Zero: ...  
  
DO YOU ONLY SPEAK WHEN YOU'RE SPEAKING JAPANESE???  
  
Zero: ...  
  
Why do I even bother...?  
  
SO! I like to thank people who actually REVIEWED ME! I know there is people out there who read it and not REVIEWING! ... Sorry. Out of control. ^_^  
  
EMPRESS OF CATS! Yes I know it's weird but that's the only website I had so yeah.  
  
PEARL BRANDYBUCK! Yes I know, bit cliché but it will change. Soon. Very soon. Very soon. Ok maybe this chapter but yeah! And yes, sorry about the POVs, it's weird if I tell you that she has a special gift other than seeing people's minds and so on blah. I want it to be a SURPRISE!  
  
KIRJAVA DEAMON! Sorry, but I seriously don't get what your saying.  
  
PEOPLE I NEED MORE REVIEWS! I THRIVE ON THEM! Ok actually I don't but YEAH!  
  
Abigail walked back to the camp when she heard some loud yelling.  
  
"YOU GAVE HER WHAT?!"  
  
"Well it's only fair because she's the only girl here and she might complain about the colour."  
  
Abigail looked inside just to see The Warden and Mr. Sir yelling at each other. (This is where swears come in, don't read unless your sensitive. Don't say at home!... That was weird. You're old enough to know)  
  
"YOU ARE SHIT! HOW COULD YOU GIVE HER MY LITTLE GIRL'S CLOTHES?!"  
  
"FUCK YOU LADY! SHE'S A GIRL! I ALWAYS TREAT WOMEN NICE! EVEN TO YOU! I'M NEVER NICE SO YOU'RE LUCKY!"  
  
"THEN DON'T! REMEMBER THAT I CAN FIRE YOU ANY TIME I WANT! YOUR MOTERCYCLE IS BURIED IN A HOLE SO YOU GOT NO WHERE TO GO! SO I WANT YOU TO CHANGE HER CLOTHES BACK TO THE ORANGE JUMPSUITS AND GET ON WITH IT!"  
  
Abigail smiled. Fresh meat! She laughed evilly and ran back to camp.  
  
When Abigail went back to the tent, she was surprised that the other boys wasn't there, Only Zero was there.  
  
-What?- asked Abigail.  
  
-I was thinking. We all have nicknames here. What's your nickname going to be?- asked Zero.  
  
-Easy. Absolutely nothing. Nicknames are weird. Final. –  
  
(I'm weird)  
  
-I know! How about A.G.? Best I got. – Zero said.  
  
-Whatever. – Abigail said, sitting on her cot.  
  
-Actually, how about Dai? Or Deolinda or Deo would be nice.-  
  
-Maybe. But someone's got to tell X-ray. He tells what your nickname will be.-  
  
-You are so abunai. Speak of the akuma.- Suddenly, X-ray came in.  
  
"I have decided that your nickname should be Deolinda or Deo. Okay?" Abigail smirked at Zero. Then she shrugged.  
  
"It's Portuguese for beautiful god. Seems to everyone else here that you are a god that is beautiful." Then he left.  
  
-He's hen. What a bakemono. But how can I help it? I am a bijin.-  
  
-Hai. Not.-  
  
-NANI??? How could you!? Now you're hen. But a good tomodachi. Not a teki. –  
  
-Arigato. Should I call you Dai? What does it mean anyways? –  
  
-YOU CALL YOURSELF SOMEONE WHO KNOW' JAPANESE!? It means great. Anyways, I'm going to sleep. Good night. – Abigail laid in her cot and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~@_@~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was weird. Short, yes but success not achieved. ... I'm weird. Guide to Japanese words, go search it on the internet. Or, be lazy and REVIEW!!! YAY!!! Squid: ...  
  
Zero: You're hen.  
  
X-ray: ENGLISH HERE!  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	3. A guide and a beautiful voice

HI PEOPLES!!!  
  
Ok, this really isn't a chapter. This is a guide to all of the Japanese words I have used so far. Then maybe I will do a chapter. Maybe it will be short. WHO KNOWS???  
  
WORDS I ALREADY USED:  
  
Jigoku: Hell.  
  
Baka: Idiot/fool/Moron/Stupid  
  
Hen: Weird  
  
Urusai: noisy (but I used it sort of like an exclamation so it mean Shut up or be quiet)  
  
Hentai: perverted  
  
Abunai: dangerous  
  
Akuma: Devil  
  
Bakemono: monster  
  
Bijin: beautiful woman  
  
Hai: Yes/okay/yeah  
  
Nani: WHAT???  
  
Tomodachi: friend  
  
Teki: enemy  
  
Arigato: thanks  
  
CHAPTER THREE!!!  
  
There was a loud sound of horns.  
  
"NO, five more minutes. Please?" Deo said. Squid came up to her and gently shook her.  
  
"Come on, Deolinda. You don't want to dig out there in the middle of the day, now do you?" Deolinda quickly sat up. Just when she was about to change, Mr. Sir came in with six scratch marks on his cheeks.  
  
"Girl scout, the warden needs her clothes back because her daughter needs them immediately. (AN: This is a weak excuse)" Deolinda grab her colourful clothes and threw them at Mr. Sir. In return, Mr. Sir through her orange jumpsuits, black boots and plain gloves right back at her. Then he left.  
  
"Aw, man. I liked those clothes." She looked at her own clothes.  
  
"Another look of orange and I'm going to throw up."  
  
She started striping and the boys are staring at her.  
  
"What? Never saw a girl like this? When live with it."  
  
Once she was finished, they headed to the library. There, she got her shovel next to a shovel with a really pretty red ribbon on it. It was short, so she guessed it was a good thing.  
  
"Hey Squid. What are we supposed to do?" Squid looked at her, amazed.  
  
"Didn't Mr. Sir tell you?" She shook her head.  
  
"You're supposed to dig a five by five hole. Your shovel is your measuring stick."  
  
"That's it?" Squid nodded.  
  
"That's lame."  
  
When the water truck came, Deolinda was halfway through digging her hole. She lined up behind Zero, but X-ray moved her up by pulling on her arm. However, once he wasn't looking, she crept back behind Zero.  
  
Once she got her water, she went back to her hole and started singing. (Unsung-Vanessa Carlton)(: means beginning of the song and :means the ending of the song, Caped words is the chorus)  
  
: if only I could get into that corner of your head  
  
Where things finally match and meet the standards that you set  
  
Oh how I wish I were the treasure that you were looking for  
  
Bet I would feel better if only I could find the door  
  
I'm crying  
  
You aren't trying  
  
I am melting away  
  
I wait for the words on the tip of your tongue  
  
I'm only as good as the last one  
  
Well you decide and I abide when my song goes unsung  
  
Things are going' crazy and I'm not sure who to blame  
  
Everything is changing and I do not feel the same  
  
I'm slipping' thought the cracks I thought that were strong  
  
I'm trying to find a place where I can feel like I belong  
  
Well, I'm crying  
  
You aren't trying  
  
I am melting away  
  
I wait for the words on the tip of your tongue  
  
I'm only as good as the last one  
  
Well you decide while I abide when my song goes unsung  
If I could be the lesson that you learn, you learn if only  
  
I could be the last one that love burns, it burns...yeah  
  
(Repeat)  
  
If only I could get into the corner of your head  
  
Where things finally match and meet the standards that you set  
  
Oh how I wish I was the treasure that you were looking for  
  
Bet I would feel better if only I could find the door  
  
Well, I am crying  
  
You aren't trying  
  
And I am melting away  
  
I wait for the words on the tip of your tongue  
  
I'm only as good as the last one  
  
Well you dicide while I abide when my song goes unsung  
  
Yeah Yeah!!! :  
  
She looked up and saw Armpit, Magnet, X-ray, and Squid lying beside her hole. She looked even further and saw Zero lying, eyes closed, leaning against the side of his hole.  
  
"Guys? Are you finished with your hole?" Suddenly they all looked up.  
  
"You sing beautifully, Deo." Said Squid.  
  
"What? I was singing aloud?" Every one nodded and she blushed.  
  
"I think you should get back to your holes." They snapped back to reality instead of drooling over Deolinda's beautiful voice.  
  
A few minutes later, Deolinda finished her hole. When she finished her hole, she noticed that Zero was finished. He spit in his hole and headed back to camp. Deo did the same thing and soon caught up to him.  
  
YAY!!! I'm finished!!! This is a Bianca record!!! 8 Pages! Aw man. REVIEW!!!  
  
BTW, I don't own Holes or any songs by any singer. 


	4. Blackout

AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
Thank you, XxAnimeSwtnZzxX, for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Even though I said about some bet, I decided it break it. Only because I'm bored and I don't want to sit here all day and watch TV. And do my home work. And walk around the house. So all you non-reviewers out there, um... enjoy?  
  
CHAPTER FOUR:  
  
Deolinda followed Zero into the Wreak Room. Thing is, Zero didn't know that Deolinda was behind him. So, before he sat on the couch, Deolinda pounced on him.  
  
"AH!!!" Zero almost toppled over. He looked over to see Deolinda giggling behind him.  
  
-Hey!-  
  
-Gomenasai (I'm sorry). You are not the only one who could dig fast. Ja Ne (Later!)!- Deolinda raced out of the tent, which was then followed by Zero.  
  
Zero's POV:  
  
I raced into the tent but I couldn't find Dai (remember? This was the nickname Zero calls her). It's like she disappeared into thin air. Suddenly I heard some giggling on the roof (is that how you write the top of a tent?). I managed to climb up and I saw her sitting, eyes closed. What I saw was unbelievable. She had......  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`@_@~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Cliff hanger! AH!!!  
  
*gets beat up by these...um...people... with...um...these...things...*  
  
FINE!!! I will go on!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`@_@~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
(Don't forget...this is Zero's POV)  
  
What I saw was unbelievable. She had...WINGS!!! I gasped. Suddenly she opened her eyes and glared icily at me. Before I knew it, this huge fireball was being hurled at me. I lost my balance and I began to fall...  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Deolinda quickly summoned her sword and then she summoned the wind ofuda (YEAH!!! CCS SYAORAN!!!) And it blocked Zero's fall. Zero looked up and Deolinda jumped (flew?) down.  
  
- You shouldn't scare me like that! You're lucky not to get hit by something else!-  
  
- How am I supposed to know that you have magic??? Wait, you have MAGIC???-  
  
-Well, yea, I guess. Okay, I'll tell you. I am a sorceress. I control almost everything in the world. Except for one thing.-  
  
- What is it? - Zero asked.  
  
- Evil. I can't control evil. You see, a long time ago I was given a choice. That choice had only two options. One was that I control everything except evil. The other option was that I control nothing but evil. Those days I was young. I made a foolish choice by choosing to control everything but evil. -  
  
- How is that bad? -  
  
- Maybe next time. It's dinner. – Zero snapped back into reality and noticed that the dinner bell had already rung. Together they walked to the Mess Hall, not noticing they were HOLDING HANDS...  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` @_@ ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
BWHAHAHAHAHA... attempted cliff hanger! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... OOF!!!  
  
Squid: *hides baseball bat* you will continue...or I destroy the whole story!  
  
Magnet: Squid? I don't think hitting the author unconscious will make her continue the story.  
  
Squid: Oops. O well. I'll make...*looks around* Deolinda to finish the story!  
  
X-Ray: Hey! Since when were you in charge??? I chose Deolinda to finish the story.  
  
Other people: o_0  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`@_@~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Once they entered the hall, everybody looked at them. Deolinda raised her eyebrow and followed their gaze to their...HANDS. Zero seemed to have seen the same thing and they pulled apart. They separated and went different ways to the meal line (is that how you say it???); only to be united again (is Zero writing this? *Author wakes up* *hits Zero with baseball bat* Taking Over! ^_^ *looks at writing* WHAT POOR QUALITY!!! *cough* NOT *cough*)  
  
"Oh...is little Deolinda and little Zero going on a date?" teased Squid. (You're Mean! *hit's Squid*)  
  
"Was that why there're late? They were probably been making out on the Wreck Room making out on the couch." X-Ray said. Zero blushed and quietly sat down. They thought that Deolinda was going to do the same thing (Now in normal stories maybe Deolinda was. Except I'm weird and trying to be people I'm not. This week I'm trying to be Syaoransbear. So in this story that ain't gonna happen!) She glared at everybody (Run away!!!) and a vein popped out and she raised her fist (SLAYERS!!! LINA!!!) . When she looked at the whole table, they swore they saw raging fire in her eyes. Her hands glowed red and soon the whole table was on fire. She looked around (I'm hungry. Any ideas on what I should eat?) And saw all of the people staring at her. She looked at everyone.  
  
"I guess it's ok if you don't know." She flicked her hand and everything went black...  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`@_@~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Ok...here's the challenge. You gotta THINK!!!  
  
Squid, Magnet, X-ray, Zero, Armpit: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Me: YES!!!  
  
Everybody: RUN AWAY!!!  
  
Me: No you don't! *gets rope and lasso them together and drags them back* YOU WILL THINK!!! *death glare*  
  
Everybody: *shrinks a little* ALLRIGHT!!! Just leave me to live another day!  
  
Ok here's what you gotta do. You have to think what happened after everything turned black. Think of something, send in reviews, and I'll pick which one I'll put in my story! Let the best review WIN!!! 


	5. New Friends! WooHoo!

The Fastest Digger: The new people  
  
The next day, Deo and the other boys were digging, when a bus came.  
  
"I wonder who it is...aren't there enough people?" Asked Armpit.  
  
"Nah, I think some guy in B-tent just got released." Answered X-ray.  
  
Deo remained silent. So did Zero. Except Deo threw down her shovel, and then walked towards the bus stop. 'I have a feeling that someone in that bus is someone I know.' She thought.  
  
"Hey, Deo! You have to finish your hole." Squid called after her.  
  
"Yo, dude! I think she is." Everyone peered into the hole. Squid put his shovel into the hole showing that she is finished. Deo just walked. Everyone shrugged and went back digging.  
  
With Deo  
  
Deo began to run. She has to get there before the bus arrives or she might not be able to see him! When she reached the stop, she gasped to see...KUO!!! AND CHING!!!  
  
"Kuo, Ching? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?" Deo asked franticly. They looked at her surprised.  
  
"YOU!!!" Both Kuo and Ching cried playfully, shaking their fists, before being led away by Mr. Pendanski to go to Mr. Sir's office. Deo playfully skipped to the Wreck room.  
  
With Deo and Zero  
  
-Ohiyo! You know the people who came? - Asked Deo.  
  
-No- Zero said gruffly.  
  
"Oh did the wittle zerwo get in big trwoubwle?" Asked Deo in her baby voice.  
  
"Shaddup!" Zero insisted.  
  
"Hehe...whatever!" Deo said, trying to hold back her laughter. At that moment Kuo and Ching entered the scene, dully looking in those UGLY orange uniforms.  
  
"Yo! Ching! Kuo! Over here! Yoo-hoo!!!" Deo called. They slowly walked over to her.  
  
"What's up with you? You guys look like the Nile!" Deo said, jokily.  
  
"We got here because of something we didn't even do!" They said angrily.  
  
"Definitely the Nile!" Zero agreed. "They're stormy and stuff, just like the Nile just happened to do!" (Pttf...yea right)  
  
"Hey wanna play pool?" Deo asked. They nodded and soon they were shooting up a game, talking like they were old friends. Actually, they WERE old friends, what was that??? Soon people came in, and started to form a circle around them.  
  
"YEA I won!!! Woo-Hoo!" Kuo yelled finally. Only one person clapped for him, him brother, Ching.  
  
"Hey which tent are you guys in???" Deo finally asked, as they walked out of the tent.  
  
"D" They said in unison.  
  
"D? As in D-tent???" Deo asked franticly.  
  
"Well, DUH!" Kuo said.  
  
"Hehe you guys are in my tent! Isn't that cool?"  
  
"Yeah whatever." They walked into the tent.  
  
Inside D-Tent (No )  
  
Everyone was in the tent doing their own thing.  
  
"PEOPLE LISTIN UP CUZ I'M ONLY GONNA SAY THIS ONCE!!!" Everyone stopped wuteva they were doin and looked at her.  
  
"Everyone, this is Kuo and Ching. Kuo and Ching, meet Armpit, Squid, X- ray, Zero, Magnet and Zig-Zag. These are your new tentmates. I guess they don't have your crates yet so lets go over the rules! Lets tour the stupid place!" She said cheerfully. They just shrugged.  
  
"Ok, every morning we wake up in the morning at 4:00, get our stupid shovels from the so called library and head out to the desert. There we dig and dig and dig until we're finished. The shovel is the measuring stick. They're each 5 feet long. Except probably X-Ray's cuz it's probably shorter. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner are horrible so too bad. Get used to it. Once your finished you can go play in the wreck room and stuff. Breakfast and dinner is served over there." Deo said, pointing to everything. Kuo and Ching practiclly got it memorized.  
  
"Ok?" They nodded when the dinner bell rang. "Than lets go!" They headed to Mess Hall to get their so called food. 


	6. TO TO

YOYO!!! WASSUP??? I forgot to put this in last time: Sorry for the late update! I was studying for the HLAT'S, ya know? But I had time-off so I updated! BTW, Kuo and Ching are my friends at school. I'm so evil...I'm gonna make them into something I know they won't like so haha them. Let the story begin!  
  
Somewhere in the mess hall (Maybe at the...o I don't know...D-Table?)  
  
"Hey, Ching and Kuo! So what are you framed for?"  
  
"Dunno. People think we STOLE A CAR. Come on, we're only like, nine! (A/N: Actually Ching is 8 and Kuo is 10...but I changed it)"  
  
"So? Kids can be geniuses...ya know!!!" Armpit defended.  
  
"What's up with the buses??? There isn't any more room!!!" Suddenly Zero came running up.  
  
"Hey guys! I heard the warden is going to open the camp to a number of girls!!!" People gasped hearing him speak.  
  
"You spoke!" X-ray cried.  
  
"..."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Come on I wanna see the new people!!!" And she ran off...with Kuo and Ching trying to keep up with her.  
  
The stupid bus stop thing  
  
"OMG!!! Flame? Nezi? Sparkle? Glitter! And Bouncy!!! Why are you guys here???" Deo ran, hugging' all of the GIRLS. Suddenly she saw a man walk out with a cage.  
  
"There's a puppy in there. A small lab. Real cute. Let me tell you."  
  
"TOTO!!!!!! I've been waiting for you! Come on...this way!" The warden came out waving her arms.  
  
"Sorry, madam. This puppy isn't for you. It's a gift...sent to some girl named Abigail."  
  
"That's me!" Deo ran up to get the dog." She looked inside. "Awww... it's so cute! Who sent it?"  
  
"Some guy named Mike. Says he misses you and to get back to the game." Deo giggled.  
  
"So what's up, Angel?" The boys gasped. Angel...?  
  
I'm gonna end it here. I'm so evil... 


End file.
